


Midnight Ghost

by UnwrittenMuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #Gays, #HanzoShimada, #Ihavenolife, #JesseMcCree, #OverwatchFanific, #overwatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenMuse/pseuds/UnwrittenMuse
Summary: Jesse McCree had left his old life in overwatch behind. After the group disbanded, most of the former agents had become mercenaries. Jesse had tried that life for a while, but found himself longing for a much more quiet, peaceful one. And that's what he did, living on his farm in the middle of nowhere, he enjoyed the early mornings and late nights. But when an old friend shows up asking for help, Jesse finds his world completely turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give writing a try again, but I'm very rusty, so apologies for any mistakes or errors I make. I hope you all enjoy!

Jesse McCree sat on his front porch, his dog Lady at his feet. He sighs, taking in the cool morning air as he scanned his front yard. There may be a storm coming, he thought, as he stood and stretched. Lady stood too, staring up at Jesse as he walked to his screen door and went inside his small farmhouse. It wasn't anything to big, Jesse didn't want a massive home. He just wanted something big enough for him. He walked over to the fridge and took out some bread. He was running low, he thought, and made a mental note to run to the store tomorrow afternoon to get some more. He popped his two slices of bread into the toaster and grabbed a cup, filling it with water from the kitchen sink and walking over to Lady's water dish. He poured the water into the bowl, giving Lady a scratch on the top of her head before he turned and walked back to the sink. His toast popped up from the toaster and he lathered some butter on the two slices before taking a bite of one, and heading back outside.

As Jesse walked down the small dirt path towards the barn, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Maybe he was being paranoid, he thought. Jesse shrugged it off, continuing down the small path until he reached the barn. Finishing his last bite of toast, he walked to Magnus' stall and started cleaning it out, being certain to get every bit of horse shit from every little nook and cranny. When he was done with that, he went to the stall beside that one and started cleaning it, too. Magnus and Cheshire were in the pasture, probably grazing or something. Jesse didn't know, he just wanted to get his work done for the day. As much as he loved the peaceful, quiet farm life, he found himself wishing for more action every now and then. Farm's were a lot of work, he thought. If he were still in Overwatch... 

No, Jesse thought, shutting that thought down hard. He's not in Overwatch anymore, he told himself. Overwatch got disbanded, destroyed. This is his life now. He has to accept that. But still, Jesse couldn't help but remember all the good times he had, all the laughs and tears and inside jokes. He smiled, remember a particularly funny joke between him and his old flame. 

Jesse finished cleaning the stalls and set to work filling the water trough. After the trough was filled, he exited the barn and started to the chicken coop. He grabbed his bag of chicken feed and fed his chickens, watching as they all pecked away at the ground, trying to get all the little pieces of food from the dirt. Jesse shook his head in amusement, how simple of a life chickens must have, Jesse thought, as he turned and walked away back towards his house. He heard Lady barking and growling behind him, and when he turned, he saw her staring off into a direction in the woods. His instincts told him to reach for Peacekeeper, and he almost did, before remembering those days were over. He shook his head, calling for Lady to follow him. She was probably just barking at an animal in the woods or something, he thought. As he made his way back to the house, Lady at his heels, he felt an uneasy feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. 

What the hell is going on with him? He knew he was safe out here, no one ever comes to Kansas this far out. He wasn't going to get attacked, nothing was wrong. The horses were fine, the chickens were fine. Everything is fine. Or at least, that's what Jesse told himself as he climbed the steps to his front porch and made his way inside. Lady trotted in behind him, staying unusually close to his feet while he walked. That was odd, Jesse realized. She normally walked over to the water dish or lied down on the floor in the living room. But not this time. Instead, Lady stayed right next to Jesse, seemingly on edge. The uneasy feeling inside Jesse's stomach grew more, and Jesse found himself wishing he had his weapon on him. 

Jesse shook his head, trying to clear his mind. What was he thinking, nothing was wrong. Lady was probably just spooked by an animal. He walked down the small hallway and into the master bedroom, his bedroom, and took off his boots by the door. He took off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper in the corner of the room and walking over to his bed. He needed a nap, and a nap is what he was going to get. He was tired as hell, and today has just been...off. He took off his hat and put it on the post of his bed, sitting on the bed and climbing under the covers. Jesse closed his eyes and slowly, he drifted to sleep. 

Jesse awoke in a cold sweat, his heart beating loudly in his chest as the sounds of thunder and rain filled his ear. Lady lay next to him in bed, slightly illuminated by the flash of lightning in the sky. Jesse wiped his brow and threw the covers back. His clock on his bedside table ready 12:43 am, and Jesse frowned. He didn't intend to sleep this long. Oh well, he thought, standing up. Might as well get some water and go back to bed, he thought. 

As Jesse took a step towards his bedroom door, the slightest creak of a floorboard in the living room causes his to freeze. Lady lifted her head up, her ears back and mouth open. She let out a low growl, and Jesse felt his blood run cold. Another clap of thunder sounded outside, and Jesse swore his house shook. His mind raced as he tried to calm himself down. Who could be in his house? Could it be a traveler who got caught in the storm? Or maybe an animal? Jesse wasn't sure, but he knew he had to do something. He walked over to his closet slowly and, as quietly as he could, he pushed aside his shirts and some shoes to reveal a safe. He turned the dial on the safe, unlocking it and, sucking in a deep breath, reached for his revolver. He hesitated, his hand hovering centimeters above the weapon, before he grabbed the gun and shut the safe door. He made sure his peacekeeper was loaded before slowly creeping towards his bedroom door. He barely made a sound as he walked out into the hallway, rain coming down in sheets outside the only noise in the small house. He creeped forward, trying desperately to not make any noise. He stopped at the end of the hall, listening. He wasn't sure he would hear anything over the sound of the thunder and rain, but then a lightning strike illuminated his home and he saw a shadow silhouette of a person in his living room. 

Jesse's heartbeat sped up as he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, and he waited until the person was right on the other side of the wall before lunging out, grabbing the person and throwing them back against the wall. 

As he pinned the person to the wall with one hand on the shoulder and pointed his revolver at their head with his other, he growled out the words; "who the hell are you and why are you here?"

The other person seemed remarkably calm for someone who was being held at gunpoint, Jesse realized, and he narrowed his eyes, trying to see the persons face in the dark.

"Still the same Jesse I see," a cold mans voice cut through the air and sent chills down Jesse's spine, and he felt himself falter slightly, the hand holding the person to the wall loosening slightly. Although it was only slightly, it was enough so that the other person could break free. As Jesse was pushed back, he quickly righted himself, staring through the darkness at the man. A flash of lightning illuminated the space and Jesse's thoughts raced as he saw the other man's face. 

"Hanzo, you damn near gave me a heart attack!" Jesse exclaimed, glaring through the darkness at the black haired male. He reached behind him, turning on the lamp on the table, not taking his eyes off of the other mans. 

"Apologies, I assumed you wouldn't be to upset at my being here. Though I was hoping for a more welcoming greeting, old friend." Hanzo said, his grey eyes shining. Jesse narrowed his eyes at Hanzo, a frown forming on the brown haired man's lips. He took in every detail of Hanzo, from the way he had some grey hairs poking through in his raven black ones, to the shorts and jacket he wore. Jesse didn't remember Hanzo ever wearing shorts, but then again, Jesse hasn't seen him in ten years.

Ten years. It's hard to believe it has been that long, Jesse thought, since Overwatch was disbanded.

"Why are you here Hanzo?" Jesse said, his voice cold. He saw something flash in Hanzo's eyes, but before he could decide what it was, it was gone. 

"I need your help." Hanzo tilted his head to the side slightly, and when he did, Jesse saw a rather nasty cut on his neck. It didn't seem to bad, but it still looked like it hurt.

"Help with what, Shimada?" Jesse asked, his eyes not leaving the cut on Hanzo's neck. If Hanzo noticed he was staring at it, he didn't seem to care. 

"I've gotten into some...trouble. I know you gave up that life, along with a lot of others. But a few of us, we have been traveling as mercenaries and we would occasionally work together on a mission or project," Hanzo said. Jesse raised an eyebrow, wondering where the dark haired man was going with his story.

"Get to the point, Hanzo." Jesse said. Hanzo nodded once, and took a step towards Jesse.

"I need somewhere to hide out and lay low for a bit. I got into some trouble with some bad people, and I need to hide out for a while." 

"How long is a while?" Jesse asked, already feeling dreadful about the answer.

"I'm not sure," Hanzo said, "a while." Jesse thought for a minute. Should he tell Hanzo tough shit? It would be more beneficial to him, he thought. But then again, he hasn't seen Hanzo for ten years, and if the situation wasn't dire, he knew Hanzo wouldn't have come to him. Not after what had happened between them. Jesse sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Alright," he said, "you can stay. But I swear to god above, if anyone comes here looking for you, you're on your own." he said, earning a smile from the dark haired man.

"Understood." Hanzo said, and Jesse motioned for him to follow. He led Hanzo down the small hallway, stopping in front of the small guest bedroom door. He motioned to the room.

"You can stay here, it's small but it's all I've got. You'll just have to make do. I'm going to bed." Jesse said, and he turned away from Hanzo and started towards his bedroom.

"Thank you, Jesse." he heard the raven-haired male behind him say, and Jesse waved him off, going into his bedroom and shutting the door. He set his Peacekeeper on his side table, and fell backwards onto his bed. Lady crawled across the bed to him and licked his cheek. He sighed. What the hell was Hanzo doing here? And how did he know where to find Jesse? Jesse didn't know and he honestly wasn't about to go ask Hanzo, so, he decided, he would wait until morning to find out. He looked over at his clock and groaned. It was 1:15 am. He should really sleep, Jesse thought, and, after a moment of consideration, he climbed under the covers and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was still pouring outside, the rain lulling Jesse to sleep. Soon enough, he was asleep, Lady curled up to his side, sleeping peacefully. 

 

The following morning, Jesse awoke to the sun shining through his bedroom window, and Lady staring at him. Yawning, Jesse rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes as the events of the night before swam through his brain. He frowned. Time to face the ghosts of his past, he thought, as he threw back the covers and stood. He quickly put on a button up flannel shirt, and some jeans with his boots before leaving his bedroom. He heard the sounds of someone walking around in the kitchen and was surprised to see Hanzo standing at the island, his calloused hands wrapped around a blue and white striped mug. Jesse raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired male as he approached, nodding to the mug in Hanzo's hands.

"Helped yourself I see." Hanzo shrugged, a cold, distant shrug, and stared back at Jesse.

"I didn't sleep well last night, so I made myself some coffee. I made you some too, if you want any. I remembered you like your coffee black." Hanzo said, and Jesse did his best to ignore the pang in his chest at the memory of getting up early at the compound and making coffee with Hanzo. He quickly shoved down those emotions and memories and walked around the island to the cupboard where the mugs were. He grabbed a mug and made himself a cup of coffee, blatantly ignoring the one Hanzo had made for him. He might have allowed the man to live in his home for now, but he wasn't about to let him back in. Not now, not after all this time. 

"I have to tend to my animals," Jesse said, carrying his mug in his hand as he walked past Hanzo and towards the screen door, "help yourself to the food in the fridge. I need to get more later today, so feel free to do whatever for the day. Just please, don't burn the place down." Hanzo snorted as Jesse opened the front door, leaving his house. He got outside to the porch and took a sip of coffee, resisting the urge to crush the mug between his hands. He did not want to do this, he did not want him here. But it was too late to make him leave, so Jesse was stuck. 

He finished his mug of coffee quickly and set the mug down on the small wooden table on his porch. He walked down the old dirt path towards the barn, where his horses were probably waiting for food. He fed the horses and made sure they had enough water. He went to open the gate to the hay area, when he noticed one of the hinges was torn off during the storm last night. Jesse cursed under his breath, making a mental note to get a new hinge to fix his door in town today. He continued on his way, out of the barn and to the chicken coop. It seemed to be holding strong after the storm, and Jesse fed his chickens before turning and heading back towards his house. He needed to get his keys to his truck, so he could go into town.

As Jesse opened the door, he saw Hanzo in the living room, sitting in the old armchair, restringing his bow. Jesse nodded at the black haired man and grabbed his truck keys, turning and leaving the house once again. He walked over to where his old white pick-up truck was parked, and, after inspecting for damages, Jesse climbed inside the cab and started her up. He sighed as he headed out down the long winding dirt road, his mind wandering as he drove.

As Jesse walked back towards his house, grocery bags in hand and the sun setting behind him, he felt an uneasy feeling that wasn't there before. As he opened the door and set the grocery bags on the island counter, Jesse couldn't see or hear Hanzo. He walked down the hallway towards the guest bedroom and, as he approached, heard the soft sound of Hanzo humming. He froze, listening intently as Hanzo sang, his low, deep voice singing a mournful tune. Jesse considered going into the room but hesitated, wanting to hear more of the mans singing. It's been years, after all, since he's seen or heard the other mans voice. He wanted to hear more.

"I know you're there, Jesse." Hanzo's cool voice said from inside the room, and Jesse silently cursed under his breath as he appeared in the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. Hanzo was in a pair of shorts and a pull over shirt, and Jesse noticed he was setting up some sort of candle type thing on the dresser in the room. Hanzo stared at Jesse, and Jesse stared back, neither of them moving, neither of them speaking. For several minutes the only sound in the room was their breathing, but even that seemed almost too quiet to hear. Jesse cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go read a book or something," he said, dismissing himself and walking away towards his room. He shut the bedroom door, greeting Lady with a pat on the head and taking off his shoes. He also took off his pants, opting for some pajamas instead and taking off his shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed, and for a minute, shut his eyes and breathed. In and out, he told himself. In and out. 

Jesse couldn't help himself. Hanzo, although ten years older, still seemed to be the same as he was when Jesse last saw him. He hated it. He wasn't sure if he hated Hanzo. He couldn't could he? Not if he was letting him stay in his house. Jesse wasn't sure how he felt about the black-haired man, but he did know he wanted to sink into his bed and never be seen again. 

Even though he couldn't do that, Jesse could go to sleep. So that's what he did. Jesse climbed into bed, petting Lady for a minute before laying back and shutting his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but his thoughts kept straying back to a certain raven-haired man. Jesse shook his head. He needed to  _sleep._

After what felt like eternity, Jesse finally drifted off of to sleep, still thinking about Hanzo and his singing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse tries to adjust to having Hanzo around more. It appears more difficult than he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments, it's a big motivator for me to continue writing when I see that stuff :)   
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Jesse sat at the island, staring into his mug of coffee. It's been three days since Hanzo had shown up in the middle of the night, and Jesse wasn't entirely certain how he felt about it anymore. Having the black haired man around again, sleeping just feet away from Jesse in the guest bedroom, made him feel uneasy. Hanzo and Jesse had hardly spoken and, as much as Jesse wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to actually have a conversation with Hanzo. Things between them felt...cold. Jesse could feel his emotions get the best of him around Hanzo, and he didn't like it. 

Taking a final swig of his coffee, Jesse stood, and put his mug into the sink. He grabbed his cowboy hat off the coat rack and left his house, breathing in the fresh Kansas air. He look around his farm, trying to decide which chore to start first. Deciding on the chickens, he walked down the small dirt path. 

As Jesse passed by the barn, he heard the sound of someone singing inside, and for a moment Jesse was confused. He stopped and peered inside, trying to see who was in there. Much to his surprise, it was Hanzo. 

"Hanzo?" Jesse asked quizzically, "what are you doing in my barn?" Hanzo's head flew up and, Jesse realized a little to late, Hanzo was shirtless. How had he not realized this before? Jesse cursed in his brain.

"I'm cleaning the horses stalls." came Hanzo's reply, and Jesse raised an eyebrow at the black-haired man.

"Uh, why?" Hanzo's grey eyes seemed to pierce Jesse's, and reminded Jesse of nights back on the base. 

"I noticed you hadn't woken up yet, so I figured I'd help out," Hanzo said, shrugging. "besides, I should help out around here since I'm staying with you now." Jesse didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. 

"If you would rather I didn't..." Hanzo trailed off, not breaking eye contact with Jesse. Jesse cleared his throat.

"No, it's fine," he said, "I appreciate the help actually." Jesse nodded at Hanzo and, after a moment, walked away towards the chicken coop. His mind was racing, and Jesse hated himself for it.  _Get a grip,_ Jesse thought. He shook his head, trying to clear the image of Hanzo, shirtless and sweating from his mind. He needed to get his emotions under control, he thought, before he did or said something he might regret. 

Jesse fed the chickens and watched solemnly as they pecked at the ground, his eyes staring but not seeing as he thought about his past. Shaking himself a little, he walked off back towards the house. When he walked past the barn, he was surprised to see Hanzo was no longer there. He walked back to the house, walking inside and shutting the door. He called for Lady, filling her food and water dishes and walking to the hallway. He heard Hanzo in the guest room and decided to go back to the living room, wanting to avoid the raven-haired male as much as possible. He sat in his armchair by the fireplace, the book he had been trying to finish for a month now lay untouched on the table beside the chair. He reached for it, thinking for a moment before slowly opening the book. He started reading, trying his best to focus on the text, but finding it difficult to do so. 

After a couple hours of struggling to read, and failing, Jesse shut the book and set it back on the table. He couldn't focus on anything anymore, he realized. His mind was always elsewhere, and he tended to zone out a lot more than he wanted. Jesse sighed, running a hand over his face. He felt so goddamn tired all of a sudden, as though he hadn't slept in years. He leaned back into the armchair, sinking in, and shut his eyes. Maybe he would just rest for a minute...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't think, couldn't sleep. This was a bad idea, he thought. A really, really bad idea. Why did he come here? He could have gone to Genji's, right? Or anywhere else? Hell, he could have gone into hiding and it would have been easier than this. Why did Hanzo think this was a good idea?

He stood, taking in a deep breath and walking out of his room. The sun was going down, casting a fiery glow about the house, and Hanzo heard his stomach grumble as he turned the corner and walked into the living room. He heard the sound of someone snoring and turned to look. 

Hanzo smiled slightly as he took in the sight of Jesse, flopped in an armchair, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open, softly snoring away. Hanzo shook his head, still smiling slightly as he quietly walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. As he scoured the cupboards, he decided he would make some chilli. Gathering the ingredients he needed, Hanzo set to work. He worked quietly, cutting up vegetables and searing the beef. He didn't want to wake Jesse, the man probably wasn't sleeping well either. As Hanzo continued working, he tried to not let his mind wander. But the task was proving more difficult than Hanzo originally thought, much to his dismay. Every fiber of his being told him he shouldn't of come here, but it was too late now. And he  _did_ need a place to lay low for a while, so, Hanzo thought, he'd just have to make do. He couldn't help but admit it was nice to see the cowboy again, after a decade of being away from him. Hanzo would often think of Jesse during his travels, and even sometimes dream of him. 

Hanzo's thoughts travelled back in time, to when they were still a part of Overwatch, and everything was still the same. Hanzo found himself longing for the familiarity of Jesse, but knew that trying to stir that pot now would only bring trouble. And he was in enough trouble as it was. 

An hour later, Hanzo had managed to put together a rather decent looking chilli, and was excited to try it. Grabbing a bowl, he made himself some and went to sit down. As he set the bowl on the island down, however, he heard a low grunt and, turning, saw Jesse shift in his seat. Hanzo watched silently as Jesse rubbed his eyes and yawned. Before Hanzo could look away, Jesse's eyes met his and, much to Hanzo's distaste, felt a pang in his chest as he stared. Jesse didn't say anything, and neither did Hanzo. For several minutes the only sound in the room was the old clock Jesse had above the fireplace. 

Hanzo, snapping out of his daze, motioned towards his bowl of steaming chilli.

"I made chilli," he said, "feel free to have some." for a moment Jesse didn't move, he just stared back at Hanzo. But then, slowly, he rose from his seat and walked into the kitchen. Hanzo cleared his throat and sat down, trying not to watch as Jesse walked around the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't, but he really wanted to continue staring at Jesse. His brown hair looked the same as ever, he even wore the same clothing he used to. Everything about Jesse seemed the same, except for his age, and, Hanzo noticed, his eyes. His eyes looked older, as though they had seen far too many things. But, then again, Hanzo realized that most everyone in overwatch had seen far to much. This world was not a peaceful one, afterall. 

Jesse had grabbed a bowl of chilli and sat next to Hanzo, and Hanzo felt himself wishing he were closer. Hanzo shut down those thoughts, knowing full well what would come with them if he allowed them to run free. 

"It's good," Jesse said, causing Hanzo to snap out of his thoughts. Hanzo nodded, taking another bite of food and chewing slowly. The sun had gone down and the two men sat in silence, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of them eating. The room was dark, and Hanzo watched as Jesse stood and turned on the kitchen light. 

After the two had finished their food, Jesse stood and, after stretching, turned to Hanzo.

"Thank you," he said, "y'know. For cooking." Hanzo just nodded once, a cold answer, he knew. But he was too tired to come up with a better response. He stood and helped Jesse clean up. Wordlessly, the two got the kitchen cleaned up and put away the remaining chilli, before Jesse nodded at Hanzo and walked away down the hall, towards his bedroom. Hanzo watched as Lady trotted after him, happy as could be. Hanzo sighed, walking around the island and towards the guest bedroom. Things between them felt different, and cold. And Hanzo honestly hated it. He wanted the old Jesse back, the one he could joke around with, his best friend and maybe even more. He knew better than to wish to hard for that, though. After all, if it was meant to be, it would be, right?

Hanzo sat on the edge of his bed, staring out the window, his thoughts on a certain cowboy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse laid on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Lady rested her head on his stomach, staring up at his face. Jesse lifted his head slightly so he could see her better. 

"What am I going to do, Lady? I can't just kick him out," Jesse said, knowing full well that he was speaking to a dog, who could not answer him back. He was going crazy, he realized. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side and tried his best to fall asleep, his thoughts wandering.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo go to town to get some needed supplies and food, and unexpectedly run into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I've been kinda MIA recently but it's been a hell of a couple weeks and I really just want to write and drink coffee and play video games and shit, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Sorry if it's crappy writing, tbh I'm not really all that confident in myself as a writer lol so I'm just trying to do my best. Anyways, here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

Jesse awoke with a start, his breath coming and going in raspy breaths and his body shaking. He lied staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, just trying to gain composure of himself. It was still dark, and the clock on his bedside table read five forty-five am. After a few more minutes, Jesse felt he could breathe again. _Damn nightmares_ , he thought. He sucked in a deep breath and released it, and then threw back the covers on his bed and stood. Lady, yawning, stood up and followed him as he walked out of his bedroom and into the dark hallway. The sun would be up soon, Jesse thought. No point in trying to go back to sleep now. He walked into the kitchen, his senses still on high alert. Jesse opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed a glass, and then walked over to the cabinet on the far left. He opened it and let out a disdained huff. He was almost completely out of bourbon. Grabbing the bottle, he set it down on the counter after filling his glass. He downed the glass, and then another. After the third glass, he felt as though he could think again. He let out a sigh, staring at the now empty bottle on the counter. He was so fixated on the bottle that he didn't notice Hanzo walk into the kitchen.

"A little early for alcohol, isn't it?" the other man's deep voice said, startling Jesse. He locked eyes with Hanzo.

"Couldn't sleep." Hanzo's head tilted to the side, and Jesse knew he was studying him. Trying to read his mind. The moon was shining bright enough tonight that Jesse could make out Hanzo's facial features almost perfectly. But Jesse knew he didn't need any light at all to do that.  _Stop it_. Jesse thought. He shook his head slightly. That was just the alcohol talking, he told himself, as he turned and set his empty glass into the sink. He walked past Hanzo, resisting the urge to look back at the man as he headed back down the hallway leading to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He had hoped the nightmares had finally gone, but alas, Jesse knew that was too good to be true. His nightmares were less frequent now, but still, they were a bitch to deal with. Jesse stood and started looking around for some clothes to wear, wanting to get a start on the day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo stood in the kitchen, staring at the empty bottle of bourbon Jesse had left on the island counter. He knew Jesse was drinking because of nightmares, but if he had come right out and said that, the other man would shut down. He knew that much, at least. Hanzo sighed. He had just wanted a glass of water, but when he had walked out of his small room and came out here, he was greeted by the sight of Jesse McCree, shirtless and drinking bourbon at almost six am, shrouded in moonlight. Hanzo would be lying if it hadn't caught him off guard. He didn't even hear the other man, which, to Hanzo, made it worse. And now, Hanzo couldn't get the picture of Jesse's shirtless figure out of his mind. Even after ten years, the man was still in amazing shape. Hanzo found this rather amusing, and he smirked to himself as he turned and walked back to the small room he was currently inhabiting. The glass of water was completely out of his mind as he sat on his bed and thought about Jesse, and everything that the poor man had been through. Hanzo knew better than to pry, but he really wanted to know what the nightmare was about. Back when Overwatch was still going, Hanzo could remember late nights where the two men would just sit on the old compound's roof and discuss their nightmares. If one of them had a nightmare, the other was always there to console them. It was a great system, one Hanzo deeply missed. Especially on nights like tonight, when Jesse was obviously struggling but refused to say anything. Hanzo would give anything to go back, he knew that much at least.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse walked out into the kitchen again, to find Hanzo sitting at the island, a mug of coffee in his hands. A second steaming cup of coffee sat on the island in front of the second seat, and Jesse grabbed it as he walked past and took a sip.

"You're out of food," Hanzo said, his head not looking up from the mug of coffee in his hands. Jesse sighed.

"I'll make a run to town and get some more after I take care of the animals." Jesse said.

"I already did," Jesse looked up at Hanzo, a look of surprise on his face.

"You already took care of them?" Jesse asked, and Hanzo nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. Jesse stared for a moment before snapping out of his thoughts, and took a sip of his coffee.

"May I come with you to town today? I would like to pick up a few things. I've got my own money, of course." Hanzo said, and Jesse shrugged.

"Sure thing," he said, downing the rest of his coffee in one go and setting the mug in the sink. Hanzo followed him out to the truck. It was only about eight in the morning, but Jesse wanted to just get the stuff he needed and come back home. Preferably with a couple bottles of alcohol. 

"So how far is the nearest town? I passed through one on my way here, but I didn't really pay much attention to it." Hanzo said, as Jesse started up the engine of his old pick up truck. 

"About half an hour," Jesse said. "why, you got somethin' to do?" Jesse teased. He turned to look at Hanzo and, for a moment, he could of sworn he saw the other man smile. But whatever it was that Jesse saw was gone in an instance, and Jesse decided it was probably just a weird mouth twitch or something. 

"Not really," Hanzo said, "just was wondering is all."

"Fair enough," Jesse replied, and put his truck in gear, starting down the long dirt road that was considered his driveway.

The ride to town was mostly uneventful, neither Jesse or Hanzo really spoke much. Hanzo asked him once how much farther it would be, but other than that, the ride was silent. As Jesse pulled into the bustling town, he noticed Hanzo eyeing every single person they passed. He was curious, but knew better than to ask. Either way, Jesse knew Hanzo was on edge. 

"So I'm gonna go to the market, it has most of everything I need. There are quite a few shops around though, so I'm sure you can find what you need somewhere around here." Jesse said. Hanzo just nodded, not taking his eyes off the passing people. Jesse got out of the truck, putting his keys in his pocket and walking around the front of it. Hanzo got out too, and the two men made their way through the crowded area towards the marketplace.

"Where to first?" Hanzo asked, looking over at Jesse. Jesse pointed to a small booth selling vegetables. The two made their way over to the table and, after Jesse paid the man working, headed towards the rest of the market.

"I need some alcohol," Jesse said, and he heard Hanzo snicker. "what?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hanzo said, a small smirk on his face. Jesse glared at the dark-haired man, and opened his mouth to respond. Before he could, however, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Jesse! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Jesse immediatly recognized the voice and turned to greet them.

"Angela! It's good to see you." Jesse said, a beaming smile on his face. Angela's eyes studied his face.

"My my, you have aged, haven't you?" she said, a smile on her face. Jesse raised his eyebrows, pretending to look hurt.

"Ouch, that hurts." he said. Angela laughed.

"You look good, Jesse. How have you-" Jesse's eyebrow's furrow in confusion as Angela trails off, only to realize a moment later that she had finally spotted Hanzo beside him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Angela cleared her throat.

"Hanzo! It's good to see you. How have you been?" she asked, and Hanzo seemed to snap out of his trance as he smiled at the blonde.

"I've been good. I've become a mercenary now, so I've traveled a lot." he said. Angela smiled.

"So not much different than the old days, huh?" she joked, and Hanzo laughed. Jesse felt a strong surge of emotion at the sound. It has been years since he has heard that laugh.

"Indeed," Hanzo said. "I'm staying with Jesse on his farm for a while, laying low." Jesse nodded in confirmation, forcing himself to stop thinking about Hanzo's laugh or what it sounded like or how it made him feel.

"That's good. Well, I've really got to get going, but it was really nice seeing you guys." Angela waved as she walked away, and Jesse turned to look at Hanzo.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jesse said. Hanzo nodded, and the two shared a glance. 

"Now what?" Hanzo asked, motioning to the market stalls around them. Jesse looked around.

"Now we shop." he said.

 

By the time the two made it back to the truck, it was already almost four in the afternoon. They had decided to stop and get lunch in town at one of the food stalls, and as they climbed into the truck, Jesse felt his stomach grumble. Lunch wasn't enough to keep him fed, he needed dinner. 

"When we get back, I think I'm going to make soup for dinner. I'm in the mood for soup." Jesse said, and Hanzo turned to look at him.

"There's leftover chilli." Hanzo said, and Jesse nodded.

"True, true. Alright, chilli it is then." he started the truck and started the drive home. The ride was once again silent, but Jesse didn't mind. It gave him time to think. He knew he shouldn't, but all he could think about was Hanzo. It was like the other man had somehow infected his brain, making him want to just reach out and touch Hanzo. But he didn't. He kept his eyes on the road ahead and his hands on the steering wheel. His thoughts, however, he could not seem to keep away from Hanzo. 

Once home, the two men brought their shopping bags inside, and Hanzo silently helped Jesse put away the groceries. Once that was done, the two sat at the island counter with bowls of leftover chilli.

"Thank you," Hanzo suddenly said, interrupting the perfect silence Jesse was experiencing. Jesse shot Hanzo a quizzical look. 

"For letting me stay with you. I know I showed up unexpectedly and I had no right to do that, so thank you." Hanzo said, getting up and putting his bowl of chilli in the sink. Jesse wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh, you're welcome." he said, still kind of thrown off. He knew better than to press Hanzo, so instead he just watched as Hanzo walked away and towards the guest room. After a few moments, Jesse realized he wasn't all that hungry anymore and decided he just wanted to sleep. He set his half-eaten bowl of chilli in the sink and retreated to his room, his thoughts still on Hanzo. 

Jesse realized, as he lied on his bed, Lady beside him, that he was so unbelievably fucked.


End file.
